Haruhi
by DisneyChick 2012
Summary: Three years after the marriage of Mulan and Shang, they meet up with Mei and Yoa to find a small baby girl who was left abandoned in the village market place. Mei and Yoa both take her under their wings as their own child since they have failed to create a child of their own. Maybe this was the ancestors way of answering their prayers.


Mulan Fanfiction

Haruhi

Two months have passed since the marriage of Mulan and Shang, they were just walking down the marketplace when they saw a commotion around the corner, "what's going on?" Shang asked as he carefully pushed his way through the crowd.

"Someone has abandoned this poor girl," princess Mei who was visting with her husband Yoa, told them pointing towards the small injured girl who was clearly unconious. "She's wounded" Mulan noted looking at the large cut at her shoulder "the poor thing, how could someone do that? She's just a little child she must of been terrified" Mei exclaimed as she gently lifted the little girl from the ground.

"Hey does anyone know this girl!" Yoa called out to the surrounding villagers but none of them knew anything about the abandoned girl. "Take care for the child and raise it as your own," said an old quiet voice to everyone's suprise it was the Emperor of China and for once he wasn't wearing his usual golden robe this time he was just wearing a plain white one.

"F- father?" Mei stuttered in suprise to see her old father here thinking he would be busy in the palace, "she needs your help Mei if not the child will surely die" he told her while eyeing the injured toddler. "So what are we doing standing around like a bunch of dummies for!" Yoa exclaimed clearly feeling angry for the toddler "I'll show you to the hospital" Mulan offered. "Thank you Fa Mulan," Mei nodded not realizing her mistake as she was so used to saying 'Fa' she forgot that Mulan was now 'Li'

She followed Mulan and Shang to the hospital which was just down the road, once they got there they had to wait an hour until a doctor was free Mei decided to take the girl to him while the others waited in the waiting room. "Poor kid," Yoa muttered he and Mei had been trying for a child but hadn't had any luck, their last baby had died just after it was born. This is was one of the reasons why he was mad about the little toddler being abandoned on the street injured. "These things happen Yoa, she probably didn't come out the way her parents wanted her to so they threw her out" Shang told him it happened quite alot from the part where he was from. "Gits," Yoa muttered again a few minutes Mei came back out from the doctor's office looking like she's on the edge of crying as she carried the girl in her arms "her wounds been cleared, but she still won't awake chances are she won't remember anything that has happened to her."

"At least she's alive" Mulan said trying to comfert her friend, "give her a few hours she must be shattered if you need any help I'm just up the road from the Fa farm," Mulan added trying to smile slightly. "Thank you Mulan I'll let you know if anything happens" Mei replied looking at the little girl in her arms. "She's adorable" she sighed she couldn't see why anyone could treat her so badly she surely didn't deseve it "you take her mom Mei, I'll get the food for us" Yoa told her she nodded and just when they got to the doorway. . . .

"Mei?"

"Ting- Ting?"

"Ling?"

"Yoa?"

"Okay why are we acting like we haven't seen eachother in years?" Ling asked now confused "oh hi Mulan hi Shang what brings you here?"

"Um. . ." Mulan and Shang glanced at eachother awkwardly unable to think of anything to say, "Mei why do you have a baby in your arms?" Ting- ting asked "she was abandoned at the market place and badly injured" Mei told her sister, "how come no one had taken her to the childrens home?" Ting- ting asked again. "Whoever left her there must of wanted her dead, she has a large wound on her shoulder" Yoa explained "oh. . . . so what are you going to do then?" Ling asked glancing at the sleeping toddler "father told us to raise her as our own" Mei sighed. There was a long silence between the couples until a young midwife came up to Ting- ting, "your highness the doctor is ready for you" she said not noticing the awkard silence "oh alright. . . . see you later Mei," Ting- ting sighed before walking off with Ling to one of the doctor's offices.

As time went by, Mei had tucked the toddler into the white wooden cot that was going to be used for her baby at least it's not going to go to waste she thought to herself sighing as she pulled the cotton blanket over the small body. And just before she was about to leave the room she heard crying, when she turned she saw the frightened toddler wailing "mamma! mamma!"

She wants her mamma, Mei thought as she stood there at the doorway just staring at the panicking toddler yelling for her mamma "I'm sorry," she sighed before trying to leave but the louder cries of the infant stop her. She turned and walked towards the cott gently wrapped her slim arms around the girl comferting her but it only seemed to make her more scared. She knew that Mei wasn't her mother, she wanted her mother and was scared of the stranger in front of her "your mamma is gone" Mei tried to calm the infant but it wasn't working. She tried to remember the way her own mother handled her and her sisters before she died, a flash back appeared in her mind back when she, Sue and Ting- ting were little it was around their bedtime. All three of them were tucked into their beds with their favourite animal teddies, Mei holding her small panda close to her as she laid in her pink bed. Next to her was Sue cuddling her orange monkey while snuckilling under her orange and yellow bed covers. The oldest sister Ting- ting stared at their mother she was the only one of them who looked the most like her she listened to her blissful singing while hugging her little grey rabbit.

"Oh the waves roll low, and the waves roll high and that's how it goes" Mei started singing the sound she remembered from her childhood the girl was still crying loudly "under the bright blue-" Mei tried coninuing singing though it wasn't really helping. "Mamma, mamma" she yelled rocking back and fourth in the cot as horrible flashbacks passed through the little infants mind. Mei sighed she had no idea what to do, 'raise the child as your own' her father's voice echoed into her head.

"I'm home!" Yoa called out as he opened the front door with his hands full of food, he looked around for his usual cheery wife but all he heard was a baby's cry, "Mei is she alright?" he asked leaving the food by the unlocked door to see to his wife.

"I don't know what to do Yoa, I've tried singing to her but she wouldn't stop crying" Mei told him her husband nodded and looked at the distressed infant "hey what the matter eh?" he asked in the gentlist voice he could muster but she didn't hear him she just kept crying for her mom. "She wants her mom," Mei sighed as she sat at the pillowed window seat "she must of been frightened the poor might," Yoa muttered, "let her cool off she'll stop evenually." At that moment she had stopped crying, they both looked straight back at her they thought it would take at least an hour. She was now wiping her tears with her small dainty hands that were covered in dirt, until Yoa gently pulled her right hand away from her face "it's alright littlen," he whispered. They both stared at eachother, she had one of the most beauitful eyes Yoa had ever seen apart from Mei's of couse. Her eyes were shaped like the ones of an asain but instead of the usual black or dark brown her eyes were a bright blue, that went great with her white little round chubby face and smooth black hair. He smiled at her in a fatherly kind of way, as if she was really his child he couldn't understand why anyone could treat her so badly.

'she probably didn't come out the way her parents wanted her to so they threw her out'

But there's nothing wrong with her? She's beauitful, he would of done anything to bring a child to Mei but it never worked and now this toddler has entered their lives maybe the ancestors have answered my prayers though this isn't actually what I meant but still. . . he looked down at her again. Remembering he was still holding her hand, "lets get ya cleaned up hey?" he chuckled then carefully picked her up from the cot. Mei stared at him in complete awe, she loved the loving side of Yoa she watched as he carried the little girl to the bathroom, watching them from the doorway giggling as he gently scrubbed the little infant.

"Tickles eh?" he grinned as the sound of a toddlers laughter ring through his eardrums, she was smiling really smiling. "Haruhi!" Yoa looked up at her confused wondering what she meant by 'Haruhi'

"Haruhi!" She repeated she sighed at the still confused Yoa "me Haruhi!"

"Oh silly me" he laughed as he shaked his hand on her head ruffling her hair.

Once the cleaning was over it was time for lunch!

"Yay food!" Haruhi cheered as Mei set the plate full of noodles with bits of chicken, she laughed at the exictied infant wasn't any trouble she must of been a little frightened of us at first Mei thought as she sat herself down to start the first of many meals with her new family.

As the years went on things only got more difficult, especailly for Haruhi everyone in the village exept from the families who where close to her parents were afraid of her. Her only friends in school where the just the children who she thought were her cousin's Lily, Sha-ron, Shay-lyne, Ping younger brother of Lilly and Boa Sha-ron's brother. They were the only ones who didn't see her as danger, like most people around the village, she could make strange things happen that would often harm people. Like take the last weekend for instance, the usual Saturday morning when she would go to the market place with Yoa and Mei though now she had long ago gotten into the habbit of calling them papa and mama but they didn't bring it up that they were not her parents. She had sat on an old rusty wooden bench while Yoa and Mei went around the stalls of the market place, she stared up at the clear blue sky competely bored. Until she heard an old woman struggle, she turned to see her trying to lift a china vase that was bigger and wider than her. "Here I'll help you," Haruhi said as she got a hold of the large vase but when the woman got sight of her she gasped as if she just saw Shan- yu behind her. "Har- Haruhi!"

"Yeah that's my name," the young teenager replied as she set the gaint vase outside of the shop "can I help you with anything else while I'm here?" she asked. "Uh. . . um. . ." the woman shuttered thinking of something to say without offending the powerful teen, "no I'm fine dear you run along!" she exclaimed with a fake smile on her face. "Are you sure?" Haruhi asked raising an eyebrow at the ex matchmaker who had been knocked out of bussinus since the trio married the princesses, "yes I'm fine! Sure you parents will wonder where you are" she laughed shooing the girl away. Haruhi sighed as she left the small shop, sure teachers say many times you must help people out but whenever I tried they would shoo me away just when she sat herself back at the bench. She heard laughter of teens her age, she looked up at the park space down the village where she saw the laughing teens both boys and girls playing a game like football. She wished she could join them and be a normal teenager but they didn't like her in the slightest she walked towards them to take a closer look. Though it didn't take long til she was spotted, "what are you doing here? go away!" one of the boys snap at her "I wasn't doing anything!" Haruhi snapped back she hated it when people freaked out as if she was someone like Shan- yu. "Your a freak Haruhi" one of the girl's hissed which annoyed her more that Haruhi could feel her right eye twitching while her hands tighten into fists, "leave her Cho do you want to die?" Tai glared at her remembering that incident at school were she almost killed a girl for bad mouthing Yoa. "I'm not scared of her anyway if she does try to hurt me she'll be killed," the mean girl bloated "quit yapping like your the queen of the fucking world your making my ears bleed!" Haruhi snapped now starting to turn to her dark side. Haruhi has two sides of her, when she's in her bright side she's quiet, friendly and helpful but when she's on her dark side she's the complete oppisite and that's when accidents happen. "Haruhi leave her she's just an idiot!" Tai pleaded though he would never admit it he had a liking to her and he also felt sorry for her but once she goes into her dark side nothing could change her mind.


End file.
